


Arrest Me (You Won't)

by rzqrtz



Series: Femslash February 2021 [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - No Ultimates, Alternate Universe - Phantom Thief, But It Kinda Fits So, Enemies Is Too Strong A Word, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Minor Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Phantom Thief Celestia Ludenberg, Rivals to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29170962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rzqrtz/pseuds/rzqrtz
Summary: Frankly Kyoko thinks Celestia Ludenberg is far too pretty to put behind bars.Posted For Day Two (February 2nd) Of Femslash February.
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg
Series: Femslash February 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139342
Kudos: 33





	Arrest Me (You Won't)

**Author's Note:**

> I would've made this a oneshot but it is currently 11:59PM and I haven't posted anything for day two of Femslash February. Super sorry I'll write part two tomorrow/tonight.

Kyoko stirs her coffee and takes a sip. Cold. Gross. She sighs and pours in some of her Monster Energy. She stirs again and takes another sip. It’s not just cold anymore, it’s chilled and downright disgusting. She takes another sip and goes back to her computer. She’s been reviewing case files for hours past sunset, she finally got Saihara to go home an hour ago but only after promising she’d leave soon after. Unfortunately she got distracted following a lead that turned out to be a dead end and cost herself another hour of sleep. The screen is beginning to blur and she’s going to have to sleep in her office tonight because it can’t be safe to drive when she’s like this.

She goes back to the files, if she has to sleep here she might as well do a bit more work; right?

Kyoko’s been on this investigation for almost a year now. A criminal with the alias Celestia, she’s an illegal gambler and a thief and Kyoko has never been on a case so fascinating yet infuriating. She’s so dramatic about it all, she leaves calling cards and she makes every heist into an event, even risking arrest to put on a show. The most exuberant so far was when she stole a diamond necklace worth five million yen. It’s yet to turn up on the black market and it’s been over three months so it’s likely she just stole it because she wanted it and not for any monetary gain.

Kyoko rests her head on her desk momentarily and shuts her eyes to stave off the burning sensation that's been growing worse by the hour. However a moment turns into minutes and sleep finally takes her for the first time in 72 hours at 5:30AM.

Kyoko wakes up when her phone starts vibrating on her desk, her ringers off but vibrate isn’t and the loud noise of her phone doing it’s best to make its way off the desk rouses her after only three hours of sleep.

Her roommate Makoto is calling, there’s multiple texts frantically asking where she is. After a couple months Kyoko has finally convinced him he didn’t need to stay up until she got back from work every night but he must have woken up and found that she never came home.

Kyoko picks up the phone and says “Hi Makoto. Long night at work, I didn’t want to risk the drive.” before Makoto even gets any words in.

“You could’ve called me, I would’ve picked you up! I was worried sick!” Makoto sounds frantic and Kyoko does her best to shove down the guilt she feels.

She goes to brush him off but pauses and rethinks her words “I’ll text you next time I won't be coming home but I don’t want- I don’t think you should drive down to the office when it’s that dark out. There’s a couch here; I’m fine.” Makoto sighs but doesn’t protest.

“I hope you have a good day at work Kyoko! I have to get to class but make sure you come home at a good time tonight you need to get more sleep.”

Kyoko does not get home from work that night.

╔═══*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*═══╗

Are you sure you can catch me Detective?

╚═══*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*═══╝

  
  


The first time they run into each other Kyoko isn’t actually on the case yet. Her and Saihara are going undercover to get some intel on drug activity at a club in a shady part of town.

They get past the bouncer easily enough, easier than Kyoko thinks it should be to get past a bouncer into a club participating in drugs and illegal gambling. They’re directed to head down some narrow stairs that lead under a restaurant. The place feels cramped, it’s dimly lit by a couple shaded lights dotted around the ceiling and there are too many people moving about. It isn’t as loud as Kyoko expected it to be though, upon further inspection theres live piano music floating out from the back of the room. A sweet looking girl is idly playing the piano in between conversation with a pierced boy with green hair. Kyoko encourages Saihara, who has been incredibly nervous all night, to go speak to the two of them.

He does as told but Kyoko makes an active effort to keep an eye on him at all times while she slowly makes her way to a table where two people are playing cards with a large audience.

The two of them stand out immediately, not only for their distinct appearances but also for the energy surrounding them. It’s almost an electric feeling, the one closest to Kyoko is a man with cloud like white hair; he’s smiling in a way that makes her nervous. The other participant is a striking woman with large black drills and a masquerade style mask obscuring her upper face.

The game progresses for a while and neither side seems to gain much of an advantage. Kyoko’s certain she seems the woman's temper flare a couple times whenever the white haired man gets a particularly lucky move, however it’s never for longer than a flash so it’s almost difficult to tell if it’s even real.

After about ten more minutes Kyoko comes to notice an irregular tapping of what she assumes are the woman’s boots under the table. So far the only thing close to a “tell” that she’d seen from the woman is a slight twitch of her eye almost entirely hidden by her mask. After only a moment another man, this one with purple hair and a small stature, who has been standing directly behind the woman this entire time, lightly kicks the toe of his boot into the chair leg multiple times. It isn’t noticeable and Kyoko only pays attention to it because she’s trained herself to notice the little things her entire life, she probably would’ve just written it off if the woman didn’t win what had been a stalemate for nearly twenty minutes in one move.

Kyoko doesn’t say a word to anyone, just observes the losing man's strange reaction (a random burst of pleased(?) laughter). As Kyoko is pondering, the winner looks her directly in the eyes and tilts her head with a quiet smile on her face. She stands, says something to the man who helped her cheat and walks through the crowd to where Kyoko is standing.

The woman leans in close to Kyoko’s ear and when she talks her smile is evident in her voice “What brings you here ma’am? It’s dangerous for detectives in places like these you know.” Kyoko startles backwards and stares the woman in the eye. She wears contacts she notes, red ones. The woman smiles and extends a hand. Hesitantly Kyoko takes it, the woman curtseys and says “I’m Celestia Ludenberg, however I’d prefer you call me Celeste, would you care to share your name with me?” Celeste has an accent, a fake one, somehow it isn’t tacky sounding.

Kyoko draws a blank and gives Celeste her real name, immediately cursing herself afterwards for such amateur behaviour, especially when Celeste has clearly given her an alias.

“If you’re wondering how I knew, I’m sorry to say, you stick out terribly, to me at least. Most people here don’t care to notice when my  _ friend  _ lets me in on my opponents cards.” She pauses and taps her chin thoughtfully with a finger adorned with a sharp long ring. “However, no harm no foul, Komaeda is awfully rich you know.” Kyoko doesn’t know but she nods along like she is in fact aware of who Komaeda is or what his financial situation is like. “Unfortunately I really must be off. I hope we meet again, Miss Detective.” Kyoko watches Celeste gesture over to her friend from earlier and walk out the door.

Kyoko expected a lot of things from that night but none of them involved a pretty criminal whispering vaguely threatening things in her ear.

**Author's Note:**

> Not enough Celesgiri Phantom Thieves AU


End file.
